Heike Marcel
Early life. Heike Marcel was born and raised in Morunia by his parents who had fled persecution from the northern stronghold. He was very fond of pet rats that he used to catch for the inn keeper and the farmers. He usually baited these creatures with small bits of grain. Potions for less then two moons. Heike one day witnessed a herbomancer being robbed blind by a man with a club for his potions afterwards he saw the man who had robbed the herbomancer get robbed by a man with a dagger and that man by a man with a sword. He looked in curiosity wondering why the items had been stolen three times when they were usually only stolen once or twice. He had talked to the herbomancer and soon became interested in becoming the mans apprentice. The man accepted him as his apprentice and started teaching him the basics of alchemy. Hugging a tree or an ent? Heike marcel was lucky enough to survive the process of vitae and finish his training with the herbomancer he had met in morunia. He had gotten a western seal for owning the mancy and began his profitable career as a potion salesmen for several years, where he decided to head to the souther forest and live among trees and animals in peace with his inner self and nature. As soon as he arrived he started to hug all the tree's he could as a way to help himself cope. He had to cope with the fact that at any time a tree could start moving and try and crush him for lighting a fire. A man of the wilderness. Heike continued living off the land gaining companionship with local wild life and humanoids. He had much rather spend his time however with animals that could not speak any language that he could learn, there was a sort of enjoyment of having to play charades at most times. He had after awhile outgrown his herbomancy mage outfit aswell as the need or want to wear clothing. So he went full natural after his clothing no longer usable. Reintroduction to human society. Heike became aware of a huge problem that occurred after the black knights took the central castle town, refugees started flocking to holland and because of that holland started to take more and more game and more wood from the forest then usual, he started seeing his friends disappear to his horror by human hands. He went to talk with the people of holland and to his horror was almost tarred and feathered due to his lack of clothing, this was until he had "borrowed" an outfit from a farmer he was not using it. He then started speaking with the people and remembered the reason he became a herbomancer in the first place, he thought if the people of holland were healed they would not need more pelts to sleep and if they did not bugger off soon he might lose all of his forest friends. Life now Heike spends most of his time still wandering the western forest with little in mind other then helping feed the animals through winter and make sure that holland does not take more wood and meat then it needs, he now wears a half toga to keep him from indecency when selling potions to hunters. He will rarely show himself to hunters however rather staying hidden among the fauna and animals.